The Season
by Akari Hikari
Summary: Chap 4! Orang Misterius. / Cerita penuh konflik pun dimulai. / "Ah, nampaknya hari ini kau benar-benar badmood, ya?" / "Tidak boleh. Ada hal yang ingin ku tahu tentang sepupumu!" / "Ara, ara … sepertinya kau mulai suka padanya, ya … hihihi …"/ ",... Andai kau tidak memulai semuanya …" / "Yap, lama tidak bertemu, ya, Rukia."/ RnR please minna!
1. Chapter 1

**Setiap musim mempunyai kenangan yang berbeda termasuk musim dingin. Musim dingin adalah musim favorit Rukia dan sekaligus musim yang mempertemukannya dengan seseorang lelaki yang dingin sekaligus jenius. **

**.**

**Bleach**

**Disclaimer: Tite kubo**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, Gaje, Alur Berantakan, Typo dimana-mana**

**Genre: Friendship, Drama**

**The Season**

**Chapter 1**

**Awal Pertemuan yang Tidak Disengaja**

**.**

**.**

"Dingin..." Seorang gadis SMA berambut hitam dan beriris mata violet itu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Mencoba mencari kehangatan dari gosokan tangan tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju taman kecil di dekat rumahnya untuk menepati janjinya dengan temannya.

Sesampainya di sana, Ia segera duduk di bangku taman. Ia memeriksa tasnya untuk mengecek barangnya. Barang yang dijanjikan -berupa buku novel- bawa dan itu membuatnya menghembuskan nafas lega.

Sekian lama ia menunggu, tetapi temannya tidak kunjung datang. Iris mata violetnya mencari-cari orang yang dimaksud namun hasilnya nihil. Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Jam 12.30? Ia telat setengah jam." gumamnya kesal.

Ia meraih _handphone_-nya, namun benda yang dicari tidak ada ditasnya maupun saku jaketnya.

"Astaga!"

Tangan kirinya menepok dahi. Ia baru ingat kalau_ handphone_-nya tertinggal di meja belajarnya.

Sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh, ia bergegas pulang. Karena tidak hati-hati, ia menabrak lelaki yang seumuran dengannya hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Hei, kalau jalan pakai mata, dong!"

"Ah, ma-maaf..."

Iris mata _emerald_ lelaki itu memandang iris mata violetnya yang ketakutan.

"Haah~ ... lupakan!" lelaki itu bangkit dan membersihkan bagian baju yang kotor.

Membungkuk sebagai tanda meminta maaf. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." pinta gadis itu masih ketakutan.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak, tuan ehm..." Ia tidak tau nama lelaki itu.

"Hitsugaya. Namaku Hitsugaya Toushirou." ucap lelaki itu. Mata _emerald-_nya menatap kosong gadis itu.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki. Ehm, terima kasih karena sudah memaafkanku, Hitsugaya-kun." Ia kembali membungkuk dan berlari pulang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, iris mata _emerald_ Toushirou masih memperhatikan sosoknya yang mulai menjauh.

"Dasar ceroboh!" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

"Momo, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu di taman? Kamu tega membiarkan aku mati kedinginan?" tanya Rukia yang sudah berada di kamarnya. Ia sedang menelepon temannya yang akan ditemuinya tadi.

"_Maaf, Rukia._" terdengar suara Hinamori Momo yang merasa bersalah. "_Aku ada acara sekarang jadi tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Handphone-ku sedang agak eror makanya tadi handphone-ku mati._"

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. "Iya,iya. Bukannya ketemu denganmu, aku jadi bertemu lelaki ubanan, deh!"

Terdengar suara tawa geli Momo. _"Lelaki ubanan? Itukan udah biasa. Namanya juga kakek-kakek._"

"Ini bukan kakek-kakek seperti yang kau bayangkan! Ini lelaki SMA juga tetapi warna rambutnya putih." jelas Rukia.

Momo kembali tertawa geli. "_Kok bisa begitu ya? Lucu amat. Tapi kalau diperhatkan lagi, ciri-cirinya mirip seperti sepupuku, deh__. Ah, udah dulu ya Otou-san memanggilku_."

"Eh, tung-"

_Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

Sudah tidak terhubung lagi dengan Momo.

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu menghela nafas panjang pasrah.

.

.

Keesokannya Rukia tetap menunggunya di taman kecil dekat rumahnya. Kali ini ia tidak lupa membawa buku novel yang dijanjikan dan _handphone_-nya. Ia memakai jaket berwarna biru, rok selutut berwarna ungu, dan syal putihnya.

Rukia duduk di bangku yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Semoga Momo datang." gumam Rukia sembari melihat jamnya. Masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan tiba.

Iris mata violetnya meneliti setiap orang yang berjalan di depannya. Ia terkejut. Orang yang ditabraknya berada di sini juga? Entahlah, gadis itu tidak ingat persis ciri-ciri orang itu. Yang ia ingat hanya rambut putihnya dan iris mata emeraldnya.

Berniat menghampirinya tetapi sayangnya, Momo sudah terlanjur datang.

"Ah, Rukia, aku tidak telat kan?" tanya Momo bangga.

"Ah, i-iya. Ini buku novelnya." Rukia menyerahkan novel itu.

"Oke, terima kasih. Ehm, aku mau langsung pulang, ya? Aku ada keperluan penting. Maaf." sesal Momo.

Rukia meresponnya dengan anggukan. "Tidak apa." respon Rukia.

Gadis bercepol itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian berjalan pulang.

Rukia duduk sendiri di bangku taman. Ia menutup matanya. Membiarkan angin musim dingin memainkan rambutnya. Merasa ada yang duduk di sebelahnya, ia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"Ah, kau Hitsugaya-kun. Selamat siang." sapa Rukia lembut. Toushiro meresponnya dengan anggukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

Tanpa menoleh Toushiro menjawab dengan dingin, "Menikmati musim dingin. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu." jawab Rukia.

Sesaat kemudian keduanya tenggelam pada pemikiran masing-masing sehingga membuat keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ah." Rukia teringat kejadian kemarin. "Soal yang kemarin, aku minta maaf, ya." pintanya tulus.

Toushiro menoleh ke arah gadis berambut hitam itu. "Ah, tidak masalah."

Rukia tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih." ucapnya tulus. Toushiro mengangguk.

Rukia melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, sudah siang, aku pulang dulu, ya." pamit gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu.

"Ya, aku juga mau pulang. Sampai jumpa, Kuchiki." Toushiro beranjak dari bangku kemudian berjalan pulang.

"Sampai jumpa juga, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Mereka berdua berpisah. Berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Dan saat itu juga perlahan salju turun, menghiasi kota Karakura saat itu juga.

.

.

"Hei, Momo, kemarin aku bertemu lagi dengannya." ujar Rukia. Sekarang ia sedang berangkat sekolah bersama Momo.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana sifatnya?" tanya Momo penasaran.

"Hmm ... pertama kali bertemu menurutku ia dingin dan galak, tapi sekarang aku berpendapat ia baik walaupun dingin." ujar Rukia sembari memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin.

"Huh? Aku jadi penasaran. Ciri-cirinya sangat mirip dengan sepupuku." ujar Momo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia begitu antusias.

"Ya, tapi mungkin saja bukan." respon Momo sembari menaruh ibu jari dan telunjuk di bawah dagu.

Rukia angkat bahu. "Mungkin."

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

_Kkrriinngg..._

Bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan cepat kedua insan itu berlari menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Rukia berlari paling cepat karena letak kelasnya berada di lantai atas sedangkan Momo berada di lantai bawah.

"Semoga saja Ukitake-sensei belum datang." harap Rukia.

Akhirnya harapannya terkabul. Ukitake-sensei belum datang. Dengan cepat, ia masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di pojok belakang kelas sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Tidak lama kemudian, Ukitake-sensei datang bersama seorang lelaki berambut putih.

"Rambutnya aneh!"

"Kyaa, lucunya!"

"Keren!"

"WAW banget!"

Begitulah komentar beberapa murid-murid di kelas Rukia. Saling memberi komentar masing-masing. Sedangkan yang diberi komentar hanya menunjukkan sikap dinginnya saja.

Sedangkan Rukia -yang merasa mengenalnya- terkejut. "Hah? Hitsugaya Toushiro!?" bisiknya tidak percaya.

"SEMUANYA DIAM!" bentakan Ukitake sensei membuat kelas seketika menjadi hening. Semuanya diam karena tidak ingin dihukum guru satu ini.

"Ehm, maaf, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." perintah Ukitake-sensei pada murid baru itu. Murid baru itu mengangguk.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, murid asal Rukongai. Salam kenal."

"Sekarang kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kuchiki." ucap Ukitake-sensei. Toushiro mengangguk dan berterima kasih padanya. Dengan cepat ia duduk di sebelah gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi." ujar Rukia senang. Toushiro hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Benar saja, banyak sepasang mata yang tidak suka melihatnya duduk dengan lelaki berambut putih ini. Tatapan membunuh dituju pada Rukia, seolah mengatakan 'awas-kalau-kau-berani-macam-macam-dengannya'. Sepertinya mulai hari ini gadis malang itu akan terus diawasi oleh murid yang tidak suka ia duduk dengan cowok berambut putih itu.

Ya ampun...

.

.

"Hei, Rukia." panggil Momo dari kejauhan. Rukia yang sedang asyik memakan ramen melambaikan tangannya ke arah Momo.

"Aku tahu," Momo segera duduk di depan Rukia begitu antusias. "Pasti hari ini kau kedatangan murid baru." ucap Momo.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Rukia. Dalam benaknya, gadis itu berpikir bahwa Toushiro adalah sepupu Momo dan ternyata-

"Karena murid baru itu adalah sepupuku."

-benar. Dugaannya benar bahwa Toushiro adalah sepupu dari Momo.

"Dan ternyata yang kau temui kemarin memang dia." lanjut Momo senang.

"Hn, kenapa kemarin dia berada di taman? Dan tidak bertemu denganmu?" tanya Rukia.

"Yah, dia memang sering ke taman saat musim dingin seperti saat ini, sih. Tapi kemarin aku tidak melihatnya." ujar Momo.

"Huh? Untuk apa dia ke sana?" tanya gadis beriris mata violet itu. Momo mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, yang aku tahu, ia mempunyai kenangan buruk saat musim dingin. Sifatnya sangat dingin sekarang, jadi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya apalagi aku jarang bertemu dengannya sekarang, walaupun saat kecil aku sering bermain dengannya. Sifatnya sangat berbeda saat dia masih kecil."

Rukia termenung. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Rasa penasarannya membuat ia ingin tahu pemuda itu lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

A/n: oke, salam kenal, bagaimana ceritanya? maafin aja ya jika feel nya gak terasa. Maklum baru pemula, belum banyak pengalaman. Silahkan kritik, saran, komentar, di kotak review. Sampai bertemu di chapter depan.

Oh, iya, saya juga mau ngucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha Semua~


	2. Chapter 2

Salju turun secara perlahan. Langit berwarna jingga sudah tergantikan oleh kelamnya malam. Awan bernaungan di atas langit, menutupi cahaya bulan. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tidak sabar.

"Huuh! Kenapa busnya lama sekali, sih!" geramnya.

Tatapannya teralih pada seseorang ketika orang itu berbicara, "Hei, bisa tidak sih diam sedikit! Sudah 10 kali kau mengeluh."

"Apa pedulimu sampai menghitung seperti itu?" Ucapnya jengkel. Satu alis gadis itu terangkat ketika melihat sosok pemuda itu. "Ternyata kau? Ngapain disini?"

Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Bukan urusanmu, Kuchiki."

Rukia Kuchiki hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menghadapi pemuda itu, Hitsugaya Toushiro. "Yah_, whatever_ lah."

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**The Season**

**Chapter 2**

**Sifatnya**

**.**

"Yah, _whatever_ lah."

Tanpa Rukia sadari, Toushiro menyeringai tipis. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Seperti biasa, kau mengibarkan bendera putih. Bukan begitu, Nona Kutu Salju?"

Dahinya segera berkedut. Gadis itu memijat-mijat dahinya. "Apa kau tidak capek terus-terusan menyindirku seperti itu, Tuan Beruang Antartika?"

Hening terjadi ketika Iris emerald itu teralih pada jalanan besar. Ia segera menengok ke kanan.

Lama tidak menjawab, gadis tu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ha! Akhirnya kau tidak bisa menjawabnya! Kau kalah, Tuan Beruang Antartika!" seru Rukia semangat.

Toushiro menghampiri gadis itu."Bodoh! Ada bus yang datang! Siapa tau aja itu bus tujuanku!" ucapnya seraya menjitak kepala gadis itu.

"Auch!" Rukia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi dijitak agak keras. Ia segera menengok ke kanan. Benar saja, sebuah bus datang menghampiri mereka.

"Aah … tujuan kita sama, ya?" gumam Rukia polos.

Toushiro melirik kesal gadis itu. "Kalau bodoh jangan keterlaluan, Kuchiki." Perempatan muncul di dahi gadis itu. "Itu hanya kebetulan. Awalnya kukira tujuanmu kemana, tetapi setelah melihat tingkah lakumu … aku tahu kalau ternyata tujuan kita sama." Lanjutnya cepat.

Rukia melipat tangannya. "O aja buat anda." Ucapnya kesal.

Detik kemudian, sebuah bus besar berhenti di depan mereka.

**~The Season~**

Rukia harus kembali bersabar. Sungguh, sang pencipta sedang menguji kesabarannya malam ini. Sudah menunggu harus berduaan, sekarang duduk pun harus bersebelahan. Ini semua dikarenakan penumpang yang cukup penuh dan yang tersisa hanya dua bangku dikursi panjang paling belakang.

Yah, tak apalah. Yang penting pemuda bersurai putih itu enggak akan melakukan hal macam-macam. Tetapi ada satu masalah yang membuat Rukia kesal, yaitu sifatnya yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Memang pertama ia masuk, ia hanyalah seorang pemuda dingin yang tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Namun dibalik sifat dinginnya itu, ia adalah orang yang pandai berdebat. Tidak di sekolah, tidak di luar, entah siapa yang memulai perdebatan, pasti Rukia yang harus mengibarkan bendera putih. Ah, menyebalkan!

Mulai saat itu, rasa keingintahuannya yang dulu ia tanamkan dalam hati, sudah pupus tergantikan dengan rasa kesal. Yah, cuek bebek ajalah. Tetapi gara-gara sering berdebat juga, death glare dari para fans pemuda itu tidak pernah absen setiap harinya. Apalagi mereka duduk bersebelahan! Tambah menyebalkan saja!

"Kau turun di sini?" Tanya Rukia ketika melihat Toushiro sudah beranjak dari duduknya.

Iris emerald itu meliriknya sinis. "Memangnya kau kira aku pengawalmu? Dari halte, bus sampai tujuan memang harus sama sepertimu? Tidak." Ia segera berjalan ke depan. "Aku tidak mau terus-terusan bersamamu, Nona Kutu Salju Aneh."

Perempatan muncul kembali. "Memangnya kau kira aku mau terus-terus kayak gini? ENGGAK YA!" teriaknya.

"Shhhh!" satu bus melihat ke arahnya. Rona merah menghiasi pipi gadis itu. Rukia segera menunduk dalam-dalam. Antara kesal dan malu. Diliriknya Toushiro yang terkikik geli. Tambah membuatnya sebal aja.

"Nona kecil, jangan berteriak di bus."

"Berisik sekali, sih!"

"Anak muda jaman sekarang …"

"Pacaran kok di sini."

"Ganggu orang tidur aja."

"Hueee (?) … mama …!"

"Jadi bangun lagi, kan!?"

"Zzzzz (?) …"

Iris violet itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia mendengus kesal. Lihat tanggapan apa yang terlontar pada penumpang lainnya. Semua ini gara-gara Toushirou!

"Lihat saja kau! Dasar Beruang Antartika nyasar!"

**.**

**~The Season~**

**.**

"Kesal! Kesal! Kesal!" geram Rukia.

Momo menghela nafas panjang menghadapi sifat sahabatnya ini. "Rukia-chan, kau sudah menggeram berkali-kali! Memangnya ada apa, sih?"

"Grrh! Pokoknya semalam menyebalkan! Jika ada Beruang Antartika nyasar disebelahku, pasti semuanya menyebalkan!"

Momo memiringkan kepalanya tidak paham. "Beruang Antartika nyasar? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu, sih! Pokoknya pasti nanti –entah kapan- kau bakal tahu sendiri! Sudah ya, kita pisah di sini." Ketika tahu kalau mereka sudah sampai tangga.

Gadis beriris violet itu segera naik ke tangga dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terbengong-bengong.

"Beruang Antartika nyasar? Sepertinya aku tahu siapa itu." Gumamnya. "Eh? Kalau begitu … apa jangan-jangan …"

**~The Season~**

"Uuh, soal aljabar lagi … kenapa harus aljabar, sih? Susah sekali soalnya!" Diliriknya pemuda disebelahnya. Entah dari kapan, pemuda itu memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Toushiro?"

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya, Kuchiki. Ya, sekitar 15 menit yang lalu." Toushiro menoleh ke buku latihan gadis itu. "Kau belum selesai, ya? Kau bertanya kayak gitu, enggak karena mau menyontek, kan?"

Rukia meliriknya sinis. "Jangan sok, deh! Lagian siapa juga yang mau nyontek sama Beruang Antartika nyasar!"

Toushiro tidak membalasnya lagi, malas berdebat. Lebih baik ia menyerah saja, daripada harus capek-capek berdebat sama dia.

Dan Rukia kembali menjawab soal latihan yang belum ia jawab sambil menggerutu kesal. Ditambah jampi-jampi terkutuk di dalam hati untuk Beruang Antartika yang menyebalkan.

"Mau kubantu?"

Rukia menoleh sebentar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kau serius? Atau hanya untuk menyombongkan diri lagi?"

Toushiro menghela nafas panjang. "Bisa tidak sih, tidak _negative thinking_ dulu. Lagipula aku berniat baik, kok. Jarang bukan aku bersifat seperti ini?"

Rukia berpikir kembali. Benar juga, pemuda ini jarang bersifat seperti ini. Selain dingin, dan hebat berdebat, mungkin dia ada sisi baiknya juga. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba dulu. Mungkin ini bisa membangkitkan keingintahuannya saat pemuda ini pertama kali datang.

"Baiklah."

"Yang mana yang kau tidak mengerti?"

"Ini."

"Yang ini? Inikan sudah pernah diajarkan pada saat SMP dulu."

"Aku lupa, dan jangan menertawakanku, Hitsugaya." Ucap gadis itu jengkel ketika mendengar tawa kecil Toushiro.

"Oke, oke, maaf. Jadi ini caranya begini …"

Rukia mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar penjelasan Toushiro. Ternyata ia tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Arigatou."

"Hn."

Toushiro kembali memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Rukia kembali mengerjakan.

_Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau aku tidak ber-_negative thinking_ dulu …_ pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu selesai mengerjakan. "Yeah … akhirnya selesai!" gumamnya senang_._

Ia melirik Toushiro. Entah sejak kapan, yang entah disengaja atau tidak, pemuda itu tertidur pulas dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan di dekapan tangannya di atas meja.

Rukia memandang kosong. "Hm … kukira … tidak ada salahnya menilaimu dengan tidak ber-_negative thinking_ dulu, ne, Toushiro." Ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Kukira … sifatmu hanya dingin. Tetapi … ternyata kau mempunyai sisi baik juga, ya. Arigatou, ne, Toushiro."

Rukia kembali senyam-senyum sendiri. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, melihat sarang burung di atas ranting pohon yang ditempati oleh sepasang burung.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, Toushiro tersenyum kecil. Ia mendengar ucapan gadis itu karena sebenarnya ia hanya pura-pura tidur saja. Menarik, itulah yang ada di benaknya.

"Dan kau juga. Terima kasih kembali, Rukia Kuchiki." Gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**~The Season~**

**.**

"Hm … Rukia-chan …"

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kau … cepat sedikit! Kau menulis terlalu lama, kau tahu! Dan kenapa juga kau yang harus menjadi sekretaris?"

Iris violet itu melirik jam dinding yang terletak di samping papan tulis. Jam 15.30. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu bel pulang berdentang kencang. Dan sekarang –entah kenapa- wali kelasnya menyuruhnya untuk menulis ulang data keluarga murid sekelas ini.

Tanpa melihat Momo, Rukia hanya berucap, "Kalau kau tidak ingin pulang bersamaku tidak apa. Aku bisa mengerjakannya di sini sendirian."

Momo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak. Selain kau, teman-temanku sudah pulang semua, dan aku tidak mau pulang sendiri."

Iris violet itu tertutup sebentar. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu … bersabarlah sedikit …" Kedua iris volet kembali terbuka. "Dan … tugasku tinggal sedikit lagi … latihan bersabar, oke?"

Momo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Baiklah … tapi cepat."

"Un!"

Dengan semangat, Rukia kembali menulis tugasnya. Sedangkan Momo memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Iris cokelat itu memperhatikan sosok sahabatnya yang sedang menulis. Pikirannya tiba-tba melayang ke sepupunya, salah satu murid yang bersekolah di sini juga.

"Ah … Rukia …" Momo membuka mulut.

"Apa lagi? Sebentar lagi aku selesai, tinggal satu lagi!"

"Bukan … bukan itu yang ku maksud …"

Iris violet itu mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap iris cokelat itu bingung. "Terus?"

"Ini … tentang Shiro-chan …"

Rukia kembali menulis, ia sudah tidak tertarik apa yang akan dibicarakan kalau sudah menyangkut pemuda sedingin es itu. "Lalu?"

"Apa … kau … ah –tidak … menurutmu … bagaimana sifatnya?"

Rukia menutup buku yang tadi digunakannya untuk menulis. "Sifatnya … dingin –sangat dingin, ia juga pandai berdebat … tetapi … ia juga mempunyai sisi baik …" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu …" Tanya –tidak –Tanya –tidak –tanya! "Lalu … kau juga menyukainya?" Tanya Momo ragu.

"Ah, tentu saja … ia teman yang baik walau menyebalkan!" jawab Rukia sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam lemari. "Walaupun … dia tidak menyukaiku, mungkin."

"Bukan … bukan itu maksudku …" Momo menggeleng pelan. "Ah … sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, Rukia-chan. Ayo, kita pulang!"

"Ayo!"

Gadis berpostur tubuh pendek itu mengambil tasnya dengan riang tanpa memikirkan arti perkataan yang tadi diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang manik cokelat menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ne, Momo." Tiba-tiba saja suara gadis itu terdengar.

Momo tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap iris violet itu gugup. "I-iya, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"E-eh? Memang aku melihatmu seperti apa?" Tanya Momo tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, sedikit gugup.

Gadis berpostur pendek itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Jangan dipikirkan, ya! Mungkin aku tanpa sadar sedang memikirkan masalah, ahahaha …" ucapnya sembari garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Iris violet menatap iris cokelat dengan tajam. "Hm … apa kau serius?" Momo mengangguk sekenanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo, pulang!"

"Un!"

Dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumannya, Momo menggandeng tangan sahabatnya itu. Senyuman hambar yang terlukis di wajahnya itu, tidak menarik perhatian Rukia … atau memang dia tidak peka?

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

**Author's note:**

Yeah, akhirnya update chapter 2 setelah fic ini hiatus beberapa bulan. Gomennasai, minna-san. Ini semua gara-gara buntu ide. Aneh, ya, masa' baru chap 1 nerusin chap 2 udah buntu ide ==a

Ya, disini tampaknya semua sifatnya berubah ya =.=a, jadi anggap saja fic ini udah beberapa hari kedepannya, jadi sifat Toushiro udah mulai kelihatan pandai berdebat dan Rukia yang kesal dengan sifatnya.

Aah makasih banyak buat reviewnya, dan para silent reader yang mau membaca fic ini. Maaf enggak bisa bales. Tapi tiga kata untuk mewakili semua balesan review, arigatou gozaimasu, senpai~!

Saya gak banyak cuap-cuap lagi, tolong tinggalkan review minna-san, biar saya tahu yang mana typo nya dan kekurangan lainnya.

Sekian


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam pekat berhenti di sebuah gedung bertingkat. Keluarlah seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut hitam panjang beserta dua _bodyguard_-nya.

_Jpret! Jpret!_

Suara kamera seketika terdengar. Para paparazzi mulai memotretnya dan para wartawan mulai mengerubuninya dengan beribu pertanyaan. Yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa menjawab sedikit pun dan terus berjalan dengan coolnya. Dua bodyguard itu terus melindunginya dari serangan wartawan.

Jauh dari sana, seorang gadis melihatnya dari layar kaca. Kebencian tampak terlukis di wajahnya ketika ia melihat lelaki itu sedang diwawancarai oleh para wartawan. Ia mengepal tangannya erat-erat. Bibirnya digigit kencang hingga berdarah.

"Aku benci!" ucapnya. "Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! BENCI!"

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**The Season**

**Chapter 3**

**Hal yang Disembunyikan**

**.**

"Huaah … sebentar lagi musim dingin selesai …" ucap Rukia sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Momo tersenyum kecil. "Kau memang Winter Lovers, ya!"

"Hee? Siapa bilang begitu?" Tanya Rukia.

Momo menunjuk seseorang. "Menurut Shiro-chan! Itu dia orangnya!" Momo segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. "Hei! Shiro-chan! _Ohayou_!"

Toushiro hanya melirik sekilas dan mengangkat satu tangannya sambil tetap berjalan dengan _cool_-nya. Dan itu hanya membuat Rukia bermuka masam.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Momo ketika melihat wajah masam gadis itu.

"Tidak. Tidak apa." Jawabnya dingin.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat tidak suka dengannya. Apa kau punya masalah dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bohong, ya?"

"Diamlah! Dan jangan bertanya lagi!" ucap Rukia dengan penuh penekanan.

Momo diam, tidak membalas perkataan gadis itu. Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan dengan penuh penekanan itu sudah cukup membuatnya bungkam. Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**~The Season~**

**.**

**.**

"Hitsugaya, kau maju! Kerjakan nomor tiga di papan tulis!" perintah Gin-sensei dengan tetap mempertahankan senyuman rubahnya.

"…"

Diam. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu diam seperti itu hanya karena melamun.

"Hitsugaya? Kau dengan tidak?"

"…"

Sedikitpun tidak bergeming.

"Psst! Hitsugaya!" Rukia menyikut lengan Toushiro yang sedari tadi diam tidak bergeming sedikitpun. "Hitsugaya Toushiro!" bisiknya lebih kencang lagi.

"E-eh?" Hitsugaya keluar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Rukia bingung.

Rukia segera membisikinya cepat. "Kau disuruh mengerjakan nomor tiga di papan tulis."

Toushiro mengangguk cepat lalu berjalan ke arah papan tulis dan menuliskan jawabannya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung dari seisi kelas. Tidak sampai satu menit, jawabannya sudah tertera di papan tulis

"Yap, benar sekali jawabannya!" ucap Gin-sensei seraya menyatukan kedua tangannya. "Dan … untukmu, Hitsugaya …" Toushiro berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah gurunya itu. "Perhatikan pelajaran pada jam pelajaran saya! Ingat ini masih peringatan pertama, jadi saya masih memberi kesempatan untuk kali ini!"

Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk sekenanya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan malas. Ia mendengus kesal. "Tanpa memerhatikanpun, bukankah aku sudah pintar, Rubah-sensei?" gumamnya kecil yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh guru itu. Iris emeraldnya menatap kosong papan tulis, tetapi rasanya tatapan itu ada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Rukia yang mendengar gumaman kecil hanya bisa diam. Yah, walaupun tadinya ia memaki-maki Toushiro karena terlalu menyombongkan diri, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa agak khawatir dengan pemuda di sampingnya itu.

_Ada apa denganmu?_

"Jangan khawatir seperti itu, Kuchiki."

Rukia tercengang mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan dari seorang Hitsugaya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini?

"Raut wajahmu gampang sekali ditebak, Kuchiki."

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia melirik pemuda itu sinis. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" Dusta. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada orang sedingin es." Lagi-lagi dusta. "Lagi pula apa untungnya juga kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" Benar, tidak ada untungnya, tapi kenapa …?

Iris violet menatap tajam iris emerald. Sedangkan emerald hanya memandang balik dengan malas. "Hn, terserah anda sajalah!" Toushiro kembali menatap guru yang sedang mengajar itu.

_Ada apa dengan dirinya, sih?_ Batin Rukia kesal. _Terlalu PD! Lagipula … siapa juga sih yang peduli padanya?_

"Ah … dan satu lagi!" sekali lagi iris emerald itu meliriknya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Risih tau!"

Dan kalimat itu tambah membuat Rukia jengkel. "Jangan terlalu PD, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" ucap Rukia kesal –sangat kesal.

Ia mengeluarkan jampi-jampi serta kutukan-kutukan kejam nan mematikan untuk pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Sungguh betapa kesalnya Rukia.

.

.

**~The Season~**

.

.

"_Ne, ne_, Rukia-chan!"

"Ada apa, Momo? Jika kau mengajakku pergi ke mall untuk hari ini …" Rukia menahan napas. "… maaf sekali aku sedang tidak berminat."

"Kok kamu tahu, sih?" Momo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bahkan belum bilang!"

"Haha, itu mudah ditebak Momo. Kau selalu hampir setiap hari mengajakku pergi. Memangnya kau kira aku anak kaya?" ucap Rukia sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku yang sama setiap harinya, yaitu mengajaknya pergi –entah kemana.

Kaya? Ah, Momo mengingat suatu hal. "Ehm … bukankah kau anak kaya? Kau tahu bukan perusahaan yang sekarang sedang naik daun di Amerika?"

"Amerika? Perusahaan?"

"Itu looh, perusahaan dari Jepang yang sedang marak di Amerika!"

Rukia memutar otaknya. Ah, benar juga. Perusahaan itu. "Kuchiki Corps?"

"Yap! Benar sekali! Kau adik dari istri pemimpin perusahaan itu, bukan?" Tanya Momo semangat. "Dan itu berarti kau kaya!"

Rukia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas punggungnya. "Tidak … marga kami hanya kebetulan sama saja, kok! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan perusahaan itu."

_Kebetulan? Pasti Rukia sedang berbohong!_

"Kau bohong, ya? Tidak mungkin kau tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan mereka!" ucap Momo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Yaah," Genggaman kembali mengerat pada tali tasnya. "Itu … terserah kau saja." Senyuman kecil terlukis di bibir gadis itu. "Yang penting … aku memang tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun, kok~!"

Momo memandang gadis Kuchiki itu. Beribu pertanyaan mengenai gadis itu dengan perusahaan yang sedang naik daun itu menyeruak di hatinya. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya …" gumam gadis bercepol itu kecil. Iris cokelatnya menatap sosok gadis itu yang mulai berjalan di depannya penuh dengan rasa kebingungan.

"Ayolah~ jangan terlalu dipikirkan~! Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan mereka! Ayo, kita pulang!"

"A-ah … baiklah!"

**.**

**.**

**~~The Season~~**

**.**

**.**

Rukia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk. Iris violetnya menatap kosong langit-langit rumahnya. Kemudian menutup matanya, mengingat-ingat kejadian seharian ini. Pertama, di kelas saat Toushiro –entah kenapa melamun hingga mendapat peringatan dari guru rubah itu.

_"__Jangan khawatir seperti itu, Kuchiki."_

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Iris violetnya terbuka kembali. "Padahal aku … hanya bermaksud baik, kok."

_"__Raut wajahmu gampang sekali ditebak, Kuchiki."_

"Apa raut wajahku mudah sekali ditebak? Hingga ia beranggapan seperti itu?" gumamnya pelan. "Mungkin, aku harus bersikap lebih dewasa lagi …"

Kedua, saat pulang tadi, Momo menanyakan hal tentang dirinya yang beranggapan bahwa dirinya mempunyai hubungan dengan pemilik perusahaan yang terkenal itu, Kuchiki Corps.

_"__Kau bohong, ya? Tidak mungkin kau tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan mereka!"_

Suaranya seakan terdengar kembali dan berputar-putar di otaknya bagaikan kaset yang rusak. Rukia menggeram kesal.

"Haah …!"

Rukia menghela nafas berat. Menurutnya hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan. Semuanya penuh misteri, saling menyembunyikan satu sama lain.

"Ada hubungan atau enggak dengan pemilik perusahaan itu privasiku sendiri, Momo. Maaf." Gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata. "Kau tidak berhak tau. Lagipula apa untungnya bagi dirimu?"

Ia memejamkan matanya lagi setelah membukanya. Ia ingin istirahat untuk menenangkan semua pikirannya hari ini. Meskipun tahu semakin hari akan semakin berat jika dipendam seperti ini.

Ah, rasanya kehidupannya sekarang ini akan bertambah berat saja.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Makasih yang udah mau review #peluk satu-satu# Makasih juga para silent reader~~

Saatnya membalas review!

**Keiko Eni Nakomi **: Syukur deh kalau anda suka ^^ ini udh update

**Wintersia** : Iyap, saya buat disini jadi anak sekolah pada umumnya! Overall bagus? Ah, makasih! Ini udh update

**Ray Kousen7** : Iya, ini Nuha. Syukur deh kalau Ray masih inget chapter 1. Rapi? Ah, makasih! Aaahh … itu … mungkin … bisa jadi iya! #plaak!# ini udh update

Yak, selesai balas review~!

Silahkan komentar di kotak review, asal jangan flame enggak jelas


	4. Chapter 4

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Bunyi ketukan pintu di pagi hari membuat gadis Kuchiki itu beralih dari kegiatannya. Ia segera berlari kecil dan membukakan pintu untuk orang yang berada di luar sana.

_Cklek!_

"Ah, ternyata tukang pos," gumamnya pelan. Ia segera menyunggingkan seulas senyuman pada tukang pos itu. "Ada apa, ya?"

Tukang pos itu segera menyerahkan sebuah paket dan surat. "Ada kiriman paket untukmu. Bisa kau tanda tanganin ini?" tanyanya.

Rukia segera mengambil pulpen dan menandatangani surat itu. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya seraya mengambil paket itu.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam setelah menutup pintu. Dibukanya paket itu dengan penasaran. Jarang-jarang ada yang mengirim paket untuknya, terlebih lagi paket misterius. Biasanya orang akan menghubunginya terlebih dahulu jika mau mengirimkan paket untuknya.

Secarik kertas menempel di kotak itu. Iris violet itu segera membacanya dengan penasaran.

_Untuk Rukia Kuchiki_

_Yah, kau mungkin tidak tahu siapa aku dan aku memang tidak berniat mengasih tau siapa namaku. Haha, jadi serasa orang misterius saja. _

_Oke, to the point saja. Aku memberikan ini sebuah gelang perak dengan lambang inisial namamu, R. Kau tahu? Aku tahu loh, kenapa kau tidak menyukai nama margamu bahkan membecinya, hahaha! Tapi anehnya, kau tidak mengganti nama marga bodoh itu, ck,ck,ck~! Mau kusebarkan gossip itu ke satu sekolah? Haha! Aku tahu kau pasti kesal dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan! Tapi ada syaratnya supaya gossip itu tidak tersebar, yaitu:_

_Temui aku saat matahari tenggelam di sudut taman kota! Pakaian yang kukenakan semuanya serba hitam! Jangan salah memilih orang oke? Ah, dan jangan lupa kenakan gelang itu juga! Bye~!_

_Mr. Black._

Rukia meremas surat itu dengan geram. Iris violetnya menatap dengan tajam. Ia tidak suka pengirim misterius itu yang sudah mengubah _mood_nya di pagi hari. Ia benar-benar benci –sangat membenci orang itu.

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**The Season**

**Chapter 4**

**Orang Misterius**

**.**

"Ah, nampaknya hari ini kau benar-benar _badmood_, ya?" Suara dingin itu memenuhi indra pendengarannya dan dari nadanya terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang sedang menyindir.

Rukia yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja segera menoleh cepat. Tatapannya semakin tajam. "Kau! Diamlah!" geramnya.

Toushiro mengendikkan bahu. "Ah, tampaknya masalahmu berat, ya. Aku jadi malas berbicara denganmu bahkan satu bangku denganmu." Ucapnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Rukia menggertakkan giginya. Ini orang benar-benar mengundang emosi, lama-lama ia tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya. "Kau! Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam sih! Kalau kau benar-benar malas berbicara, seharusnya kau diam, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" geramnya sambil menuding pemuda itu. "Ingat! Diam dan jangan banyak bicara!" ucapnya kencang.

Toushiro mengerjapkan matanya, tidak tahu kalau gadis itu akan marah seperti itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, banyak sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

_"__Well, yeah. It's right. I must shut up now. Now, you two can speak in here now, Mr. Hitsugaya and Mrs. Kuchiki. Louder please." _

_Glek!_

Ah, sepertinya mereka berdua lupa kalau mereka masih dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris walaupun sekarang adalah detik-detik menjelang istirahat.

_"__Stand up, and stay at here, now!" _

Tercengang setelah mendengar perintah itu. Langsung saja mereka berdua berdiri dan berjalan ke depan walau ragu.

_Bagus sekali! Ini semua gara-gara Hitsugaya!_ jerit Rukia dalam hati.

_Ah, sial. Andai aku ingat kalau ini bukan istirahat_, ucap Toushiro dalam hati. Ia menyadari kebodohannya tadi. Andai tidak memulai duluan, pasti tidak kena hukuman seperti ini.

Keduanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap guru itu. _"Speak in here! Loud-"_

_KRING!_

Ah, nampaknya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The Season~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Toushiro." Rukia menarik lengan Toushiro yang akan beranjak.

"Hn? Sejak kapan kau diperbolehkan memanggil nama depanku?" tanyanya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Masih menggenggam lengannya tanpa sadar, Rukia mengacuhkan kalimat kedua itu. "Menurutmu, bagaimana sifat sepupumu itu?" tanyanya.

"Haah~!" Toushiro menarik napas panjang. "Kau bahkan tidak minta maaf atas hukuman tadi."

"Hei! Kau yang salah! Memulai pembicaraan duluan dan menyindirku saat aku sedang benar-benar _badmood_!" ucap Rukia kesal. Teringat dengan topik utama, ia menggeram. "Grrh! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah bertanya waktu itu? Apa aku harus mengulangnya lagi?" tanyanya sambil memutar bola matanya. "Dan tolong lepaskan lenganku, Kuchiki."

"Ah, maaf." Dilepasnya tangan itu. "Ya, tapi kau hanya mengungkapkannya singkat. Kau berkata kalau dia menyebalkan. Menyebalkan apanya?" Tanya gadis itu tidak sabar.

"Haah~! Sepertinya _badmood_mu sudah benar-benar reda, ya …"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi! Jawab saja!"

"Tapi memang benar kan? Lalu apa untungnya aku mengasih tau tentang hal ini?"

"A-ah … tidak ada sih …"

"Nah, ya sudah. Aku mau pulang dan jangan halangi aku, Kuchiki."

Rukia segera berlari mendahului Toushiro. Ia berhenti di depan pemuda itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak boleh. Ada hal yang ingin ku tahu tentang sepupumu!"

"Untuk apa? Itu semua tidak ada untungnya bagiku." Ucapnya sambil terus berjalan. "Ternyata tadi kau _badmood_ gara-gara Hinamori? Ck,ck,ck." Ucapnya sambil setengah berbisik tepat di sebelah Rukia. "Kasihan sekali kau di kerjain oleh sepupuku sendiri. Ah, aku tahu, kau ingin balas dendam dengannya, ya?" Intonasinya yang ia keluarkan tetap datar.

Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya. "Bukan karena itu, bodoh!" ucap Rukia geram. Saking geramnya, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai. Untung saja kelas sepi dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang akan menatap aneh seperti tadi.

Toushiro mengacuhkannya dan terus melenggang pergi tanpa merasa bersalah.

Rukia menggertakkan giginya. "Kenapa masalahku semakin banyaak!" jeritnya frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, geram karena dirinya sendiri.

_Tes- tes- tes_- titisan air mata pun mendarat mulus di pipi sang Kuchiki. Ia menangis tanpa sadar. Ia mengacuhkan air mata yang terus saja merembes dan terus berjalan pulang sambil menunduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The Season~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa masalahku semakin banyaak!"

Jeritan sang gadis terdengar hingga memenuhi indra pendengaran Toushiro. Ia terdiam beberapa saat lalu kembali berjalan. "Kau tahu Kuchiki? Sepertinya kita mendapat masalah yang sama, ya …" gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum hambar.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Derap langkah seseorang terdengar dari depan. Siluet seorang perempuan bertudung hitam mulai terlihat. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk. Seringaian licik terpampang ketika ia melewati Toushiro.

"Hari ini dingin sekali, ya." Ucapnya sambil menggosok kedua tangannya. "Seharusnya aku memakai jaket yang lebih tebal hari ini."

Toushiro tidak menanggapinya dan terus berjalan. Peremuan itu menyeringai licik. "Ara, ara … sepertinya kau mulai suka padanya, ya … hihihi …"

Toushiro menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa berbalik badan, ia sudah tahu kalau sekarang gadis itu sedang menyeringai. "Katakan apa yang kau mau! Jangan berbasa-basi seperti itu!"

"Hee? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah itu memang kenyataannya?"

"Tau apa kau tentang diriku! Yang kau tahu hanyalah kedengkian! Andai kau tidak memulai semuanya …" Toushiro mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "… kedua orang tuaku tidak akan meninggal!"

"Jadi kau pikir ini semua salahku? Tidak! Ini semua salah gadis Kuchiki itu!" jerit perempuan itu. Ia menghentakkan kakinya sekali.

Toushiro sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya. Ia muak –sangat muak dengan perempuan itu. Andai lawan bicaranya lelaki, ia bisa langsung menonjoknya berkali-kali hingga pingsan.

"Pokoknya, jangan ganggu dia! Berani kau ganggu, kau berurusan denganku!" ucap Toushiro sambil melenggang pergi.

Perempuan itu menatap Toushiro dari kejauhan. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat berubah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The Season~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia membolak-balikkan dirinya di kasur. Awalnya ia ingin tidur siang untuk menenangkan semua pikirannya, namun entah kenapa tidak bisa karena tiba-tiba semuanya serasa berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Grrh! Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan semua masalah ini, seeh!?" Ucapnya sambil menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. "Aku tidak mengerti, kalau saja aku tidak melakukan hal aneh waktu itu … dan kesini … tetapi nee-chan malah mendukungku … yang berarti aku tidak sendirian di pihak ini … tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya semua ini rumit …"

Ia kembali berbaring. "Lalu tentang surat itu … siapa Mr. Black yang sok misterius itu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu masalah ini? Kalau semuanya tahu … kejadian di sekolah dulu … bisa terulang lagi!" Rukia menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak boleh! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!" tekadnya.

"Tapi kalau misalnya semuanya terulang lagi … aku masih mempunyai sahabatku, Momo … tapi … apa dia bisa dipercaya? Entah kenapa … aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada dia akhir-akhir ini …"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan semua masalah ini …" gumamnya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan lama kelamaan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The Season~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial, sial, sial!" Gadis bersurai gagak itu dengan cepat mengikat tali sepatu kets-nya. Ia tahu sekarang musim dingin, tapi apa daya ia akan telat jika tidak cepat menggunakan sepatu favoritnya oleh karena itu ia menggunakan sepatu yang gampang. "Semoga saja besok aku tidak masuk angin."

Tidak mengenakan syal dan sepatu favoritnya di musim dingin, sekarang ia berlari demi orang-sok-misterius itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya sebagai Rukia Kuchiki.

"Uh, dingin sekali! Padahal sebulan lagi pergantian musim, kenapa dinginnya seperti ini!" ucapnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

Berlari cepat ke sudut taman kota, sebelum matahari terbenam. Ia melupakan sesuatu petunjuk. "Astaga! Sudut taman kota-kan banyak! Di sudut mana!?" ucapnya sambil menepuk dahi, menyadari kebodohannya. "Bodo amat deh, yang penting datang. Semoga aja benar."

Ia segera berbelok, menuju sudut kiri taman kota dengan pasrah. Kalau ternyata memang salah, ya sudah. Semoga aja orang-sok-misterius itu kasihan dengannya.

"Haah … haah … haah …"

Nafas gadis itu tersenggal-senggal. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia sudah sampai di sudut kiri taman kota. Gadis itu segera duduk di bangku panjang. Namun pandangannya tidak sengaja tertuju pada seseorang berjaket dan bercelana hitam yang sedang duduk sambil mengenakan headset.

"Apa dia …!?"

Tidak mau berburuk sangka dulu, Rukia kembali mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersenggal-senggal dan memperjelas penglihatannya.

Dan tanpa sengaja juga, pemuda itu melihatnya balik. Ia menggantungkan headsetnya di leher dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

Tatapan iris violet menjadi tajam. Namun samar-samar tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan bingung. Pemuda itu juga menatapnya bingung.

Setelah tepat pemuda itu berdiri di depannya, sontak Rukia berdiri. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"Kau! Hitsugaya/Kuchiki! Ngapain kau berada di sini!"

Rukia melipat tangannya. "Bagus. Jadi kau mau menusukku dari belakang, ya? Atau musuh dalam selimut?" tanyanya sinis.

Toushiro mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu?" tanyanya tidak kalah sinis. "Kau yang mengirimkan surat ini kan?"

Rukia tersentak. "Tidak. Bukankah kau yang mengirim surat ancaman ini?"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak pernah mengancammu! Aku saja tidak tahu apa isi surat itu!"

"Kau berbohong!"

"Tidak, kau itu yang mengancamku akan membunuh orang-orang yang aku sayangi!"

"A-apa!? Tidak pernah!"

"Dengar, ya, walaupun kau kaya, kau tidak berhak berbuat seenaknya padaku!"

"Grrh! Blablablabla!"

"Blablabla!"

Lanjut saja, kedua orang itu saling menyalahkan dan saling beradu mulut. Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Ara, ara, mereka berantem. Ah, kau tidak bilang kalau ada Rukia, balas dendamku bisa kacau kalau seperti ini."

"Hee? Ku kira kau juga ingin bermain-main dengannya."

"Tidak. Ah, lebih baik kau bilang ke Shiro-chan kalau aku tidak jadi menemuinya. Katakan saja kalau aku sakit. Oke?"

"Baiklah."

"Aku akan memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Semoga berhasil~!"

Lelaki itu segera beranjak pergi menemui si gadis Kuchiki. Rambut orange jabriknya sedikit terlihat dari balik topi hitamnya itu. Seringaian tipis terukir di wajahnya. Ia segera membetulkan letak topinya yang miring.

_Tap!_

Setelah berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai tepat di depan kedua orang itu. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya beberapa kali hingga mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan kea rah pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kau salah orang, Rukia Kuchiki …"

Rukia tersentak. "K-kau …" Suaranya bergetar. Iris violetnya membesar. "J-jadi … ternyata kau yang …"

Senyuman palsu terukir di wajah pemuda itu. "Yap, lama tidak bertemu, ya, Rukia."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Halo minna-san~!

Lama ga ketemu yaa~! Maap banget lama updet habis mood saya berubah-ubah sih … hehehe … #dilempar tomat busuk

Ah, ga tau deh jadinya alur kayak gini. Penuh konflik sampe saya bingung. Semoga aja reader ga bingung ya. Bingung gpp tanya aja di kotak ripiu, ok?

Ni balasan review:

**Keiko Eni Naomi** **:** Bukan, bukan, kebalik. Sebenarnya bukan dendam sih tapi benci. Huee, maapin saya baru bisa updet sekarang.

**Ray Kousen7 :** Halo juga, ah makasih banyak. Bukan, bukan, soalnya ceritanya ibunya rukia dah meninggal. Coba aja deh tebak siapa yang punya dendam sm Kuchiki. Maap lama updet.

**Ogawa Tatsuya : **Makasih~ Maap lama…

**Nahla Uchiha :** Makasih~ Maap lama updet

Nah semuanya udahan. Kalo ada yang ga jelas tinggal tanya di kotak ripiu, ok? Terus jangan lupa review juga yaa~

Jaa~


End file.
